


Surprise!

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Moving In Together, Scott Finds Out, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: The last thing Stiles expected when he moved to Washington to start school was Derek Hale to appear back in his life. Everything that happened between them after that should have been equally as surprising, except it really wasn't. Well, until Scott decided to pay Stiles a surprise visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this about a few weeks ago and it's been sitting in the notes on my phone ever since. Leave it to me to decide the first week of classes was the perfect time to actually sit down and write it. This is partially inspired by my friend Rachel who wanted a story about Stiles and Derek reconnecting while Stiles was at college. Any mistakes are my own.

Shortly after Stiles moved to Washington for school Derek showed up. At first Stiles wasn’t sure what to make of Derek suddenly being back in his life but as time went on Stiles felt settled by Derek’s almost constant presence. After his first semester Stiles moved in with Derek, having had more than enough of dorm life. They spent most of their time together anyway when Stiles wasn’t in class so when Stiles declared one day towards the end of the semester that he was moving in Derek just shrugged and even helped him move his few belongings into the apartment. Only his Dad knew they were living together, Stiles deciding it wasn’t really anyone’s business. 

Derek took it upon himself to make sure that Stiles was taking care of himself when he got stressed out with his classes. Stiles didn’t always agree with his methods, especially when they involved Stiles being thrown into the shower still fully clothed. Derek must have gotten his point across because Stiles started paying more attention to how often he was showering after that. Stiles also had a suspicion that Derek was reporting back to his Dad about his well being but let it slide. He couldn’t complain since he had Melissa keeping an eye on his Dad, and his diet, for him anyway. 

Things easily progressed for Stiles and Derek after they moved in together, until one day it seemed only natural for Derek to nod his approval and Stiles to lean over and kiss him. Stiles thinks it should scare him the ease with which they moved from friendship into a relationship, but it doesn’t. They were always heading here; they just took the long way around. They don’t tell anyone a part from the Sheriff about their relationship, and even that is Derek insisting they be up front with the man. They tell him during one of his weekly Skype chats with Stiles and his only reaction is to say “It was bound to happen eventually. I’m only surprised into didn’t happen sooner” before moving the conversation along to the dinner he had with Melissa the night before. They decide not to tell anyone else for a while after that, not because they don’t want anyone to know, more so that they want time to get used to being in a relationship before everyone else decides to get involved. It was all working out until Scott showed up to pay Stiles a surprise visit one day. 

Having been in the shower before the knock sounded at the door, Derek only had time to put on a pair of sweats before opening the door to find a surprised Scott on the other side “Derek?! What are you doing here?”

Before Derek can answer Stiles walks about in only a towel, not having heard the knock on the door “Hey Der, have you seen…” Stiles stops in his tracks when he looks up mid-sentence to see Scott at the door “Scott?! What are you doing here?!”

“I wanted to surprise you!”

“Well consider me surprised.”

Scott eyes Derek “What is Derek doing here?”

Stiles and Derek look at each other before Stiles shrugs and answers “He lives here too. Well, more like he lived here first before I moved in a few months ago. But he’s here. I’m here. Now you’re here. We’re all here.”

Scott takes in the state of his two friends before coming to a conclusion “And uh… are you two…together?” they both nod “But you never liked each other before!”

It’s Derek that speaks up this time “We liked each other for a while but ever acted on it because the timing was never right. I wasn’t in a good place and Stiles really wasn’t either.”

“Then shortly after I got here Derek showed up and well…” Stiles grins at Derek who grins back, before looking down at his towel only just realizing he was still in it “I should probably get dressed.”

Derek looks like he wants to protest then catches Scott’s look and nods “Probably for the best.” He still watches Stiles walk away and is only startled out of his thoughts by Scott clearing his throat.

“So are you going to let me in or am I supposed to stand here in the doorway all day?”

Derek stands aside, letting Scott into the apartment, then warily watches as he looks around. Rather than continue to stand there awkwardly, Derek goes into the kitchen to grab a drink “Want something to drink?” Derek looks up confused when he hears Scott snort “What?”

Scott shakes his head, grinning “It’s just weird having you play the welcoming host.”

Stiles chooses that moment to walk in, patting Derek’s cheek on the way to the fridge. Derek growls and flashes his eyes, but Stiles just laughs. “Derek here is just a big softie underneath all that scowling and muscle. Isn't that right, Der?”

Derek doesn’t even bother to protest, knowing it would be pointless anyway. He settles for fondly rolling his eyes and squeezing Stiles’ hand on his way back into the living room, feeling Stiles’ eyes on him the whole way. He’s about to pick up his book, deciding to give Stiles and Scott a chance to talk, when Stiles sits down next to him. 

“Wow,” Scott’s voice startles both Stiles and Derek, who both turn to see him staring at them with an odd look on his face “I didn’t get it at first but now I’m wondering how I never saw it.”

“To be fair we weren’t exactly obvious about our feelings before.” Stiles shrugs, taking Derek’s hand and linking their fingers together “So, what brings you here Scotty?”

Scott explains about the newest threat to Beacon Hills and how he flew up to see his Dad and decided to surprise Stiles while he was in town. It’s easy to listen knowing that the danger is thousands of miles away. Derek knows Stiles might feel the pull to go back because his Dad is there, but he also the knows the pack is more than capable of handling whatever the situation is. Stiles knows that too. It took a while but they both got out and are finally starting to heal. They found each other again and have a new place to call home. Sure, Beacon Hills might call them back eventually but for now they are both content to listen to stories from their friends and start building a new life here, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about the ending but I couldn't figure out the best way to finish it. Anyway, thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoyed it. (:  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
